edainfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow Lord
The Shadow Lord is one of the unnamed Nazguls who begins as a veiled Nazgul but can transform into different forms depending on the player's choice. The Nazgul's powers are tied to Sauron as they do not have levels of their own but gain power and unlock new abilities as Sauron regains his power of old. They cost now 1300 due to the recent 4.3 patch. Training a Nazgul grants a level to Sauron only once; recruiting all 9 Nazgul grants him another level. Abilities Veiled Nazgul Level 1: Mount/Dismount: 'This allows the Nazgul to mount/dismount his dark horse '''Level 1: Dread Visage: '''This ability lowers nearby enemy units' damage and armor by 10% and cancels all their leadership bonuses. For every Nazgul nearby the effect is amplified by an additional 5%. ''(Passive ability) '''Level 4: Morgul Blade:' '''The Nazgul stabs the targeted enemy with a Morgul blade, poisoning them over time. If the unit dies while the effect is active, they will become a Lesser Wraith, which is invisible to enemies but has no attack. '''Spellbook power "His Deadliest Servants" (3pp) purchased: Ring Hunter:' The Nazgul is named Ring Hunter by his Master. He gains a new set of abilities and a fell beast to mount. He will also be able to sense the One Ring if it is nearby. (cost: 1000) Spellbook power "His Deadliest Servants" (3pp) purchased: Robe of the Shadow Lord: '''The Shadow Lord gets the order to defeat the enemies of Mordor on the battlefield. He obtains a robe with magical Morgul inscriptions which improves his abilities. If the Shadow Lord falls in battle, the robe will be destroyed and will have to be remade. (cost: 500) Ring Hunter '''Level 1: Mount/Fell Beast/ Dismount: This allows the Nazgul to mount/dismount his dark horse and also mount his fell beast to take flight. Level 1: Dread Visage: 'This ability lowers nearby enemy units' damage and armor by 10% and cancels all their leadership bonuses. For every Nazgul nearby the effect is amplified by an additional 5%. ''(Passive ability) 'Level 4: Screech: '''The Nazgul screeches and sends his enemy fleeing in fear. '''Level 6: Morgul Blade: '''The Nazgul stabs the targeted enemy with a Morgul blade, poisoning them over time. If the unit dies while the effect is active, they will become a Lesser Wraith, which is invisible to enemies but has no attack. ''Not available while riding fell beast. '''Level 9: Wraith Form (dismounted only): The Nazgul casts off his robes and enters the spirit world. He cannot attack and cannot be attacked and can only cast Screech and Morgul Blade. He does retain his Dread Visage ability. Shadow Lord Level 1:Mount/Dismount: '''This allows the Nazgul to mount/dismount his dark horse '''Level 1: Visage of the Shadow Lord: This ability lowers nearby enemy units' damage and armor by 10% and cancels all their leadership bonuses. For every Nazgul nearby the effect is amplified by an additional 5%. The nearer enemies are to the Shadow Lord, the less damage they deal, up to 50% if they are standing directly in front of him. (Passive ability) Leve 4: Morgul Blade of the Shadow Lord: The Nazgul stabs the targeted enemy with a Morgul blade, poisoning them over time. If the unit dies while the effect is active, they will become a Lesser Wraith, which is invisible to enemies but has no attack. Level 7: Screech: The Shadow Lord screeches and causes all the nearby enemies to flee in terror. Level 10: Curse of the Shadow Lord: The Shadow Lord surrounds himself with dreadful magic which harms everyone who dares to attack him. 50% of the damage dealt to the Shadow Lord is reflected back at the attacker(s). (Passive ability) Upgrades *'Robe of the Shadow Lord'- The Shadow Lord receives a robe of darkness to serve Mordor, he gains new abilities, a new skin and increased stats. *'Ring Hunter'- The Shadow Lord gains the ability to sense the Ring along with a fell beast and new abilities. Strategy The Nazgul are mostly used to rebuff enemies. They excel at this job and manage to easily palliate the difference in strength between a free Orc Warrior and any other type of infantry. They are the reason that Mordor is so strong. The more the merrier as once you have two Nazgul out the total armor and damage lost is 15%, rendering units almost useless in the face of the might of Mordor; every Nazgul present adds another 5%. The Shadow Lord is a good addition early game paired with a rushed unveiling since his final ability allows him to deal much more damage to early and mid-game units. However, he will lack power late game once enemy units get upgraded as they will begin to deal more damage than he can deal with. Category:Hero Category:Mordor Category:Ringwraith Category:Unit Interferer Category:Hero Killer